Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device for monitoring a reverse voltage and reverse voltage-monitoring circuit, and more particularly, to semiconductor device including a reverse voltage-monitoring circuit for reducing power consumption.
A mobile device, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or a wearable device, which are examples of an electronic device, may include various wireless modules for performing wireless charging or performing wireless communication with an external device. The various wireless modules may interfere with each other due to weight reduction and miniaturization of the electronic device. For example, a reverse voltage (or reverse current) generated by interference may cause the performance of the electronic device to deteriorate or may cause the product to be damaged.
In order to prevent such reverse voltage or reverse current damage, a reverse voltage-monitoring circuit may be employed in an electronic device. However, in this case, there are disadvantages in that power consumption increases because of the addition of the reverse voltage-monitoring circuit or the reverse voltage-monitoring circuit might not normally operate in a specific mode.